Scooby-Doo
Character | image= Scooby-Doo.png | birthname= Scoobert : Curse of the Collar, season 2, episode 1. Doo | alias= Scoob; Uncle Scooby (by Scrappy-Doo) | species= Great Dane | gender= Male | fur= Brown (with black spots) | eyes= Black | powers= Anthropomorphism; Monster mimicry (transformation); Prehensile tail | job= Amateur sleuth (for other jobs, see below) | affiliation= Mystery Inc.; Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (formerly; pre-teen version); Fearless Detective Agency (formerly); Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (formerly; teen version) | family= Dada-Doo (father); Mumsy-Doo (mother); Ruby-Doo (sister); Yabba-Doo (brother); Skippy-Doo (brother); Howdy-Doo (brother); Scooby-Dum (cousin); Scrappy-Doo (nephew); Great-Grandpa Scooby (great-grandfather); Grandpa Scooby (grandfather) | firstapp= : | actor= Frank Welker (for previous actors, see below) }} '''Scoobert "Scooby" Doo'Trademarked and sometimes stylized as "Scooby-Doo" in media and within the series. is the Great Dane mascot of Mystery Inc., and pet and best friend of Shaggy Rogers. Physical appearance Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has opposible thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue-green collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot and unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet. As a pup, he wore a scarf and ear muffs in cold climates. Personality Scooby-Doo and Shaggy share several personality traits, mostly being constantly hungry, being scared easily and most of the time refuse to help others, but their friends (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and Fred Jones) encourage them to go after the costumed villains usually with "Scooby Snacks", a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack (usually shaped like a bone or as shown in later versions of the cartoons Scooby's dog tag), though occasionally appealing to Scooby-Doo inherent loyalty and courage to take a more heroic stance. His catch phrase, usually howled at the end of every mystery, is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" or "Rooby-Rooby-Roo", sometimes followed by a quirky chuckle. He enjoys a lot of attention and would sometimes appear brave and heroic. When he solves cases with his nephew Scrappy-Doo, he's very protective of him, as he often runs after him to prevent him from going straight to the monster or ghost. Power and abilities He has peculiar and extraordinary abilities, such as being able to talk in English, although not without pronouncing most words as if they begin with an "R", though most people are able to understand him perfectly (if they acknowledge that he can speak at all). He can also talk to other animals (mostly dogs), which comes in handy whenever the gang needs help or more information. He can stand on his hind legs, which he gradually does more often as the years have gone by. Dealing with Scrappy, would get him on his hind legs a lot, when he wanted to keep himself and Scrappy away from a monster. He can also morph his body to mimic any and all monsters he has encountered, along with some humans, too. His tail is prehensile, being used to get him out of certain situations, if need be. He also has a great sense of balance, as he can ride on a unicycle while juggling and balancing a fishbowl on his head. He's shown to be a master dancer, as he got a perfect score on the WWE's victory dance, and avoided Kane's attacks. When he was a puppy, Scooby Snacks would make him blast off like a rocket, before gliding gently back down to earth. Like many dogs he has an incredible sense of smell, earning his nose the nickname "Super Sniffer". He has a fully prehensile tail he can use to swing from or press buttons. Both his head and tail are malleable and useful as a communication aid or creating a distraction. But his tail often gives him away while in disguise. He had amazing video game skill when he was a pup and referred to by Shaggy as the Video Champ of Coolsville. History Animated history Comic history Novel history Video game history Appearances * Scooby's filmography Family and relatives :For a complete list of Scooby's family members, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests Scooby has both noticed and gained the attention of the opposite sex over the years (sometimes, occasionally, even human). * Sandy Duncan: Scooby fell for Sandy Duncan at a studio, much to Shaggy's annoyance. ( : Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Scooby-Dee: Scooby and his cousin Scooby-Dum compete for the affections of canine movie star Scooby-Dee, who is also their cousin. (The Scooby-Doo Show: The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller) * Sled dog: Scooby falls in love with a sled dog. By the end of the case, she kisses him. ( : A Scary Night With a Snow Beast Fright) * Amber: Shaggy and Scooby are abducted by the "aliens", and abandoned in the desert. There they meet a wild life photographer, Crystal and her dog Amber. Scooby was heartbroken when it is revealed that Amber and Crystal are actually aliens from another planet and must go home, though he and Shaggy quickly forget about them when they found out there was one more Scooby Snack box left. Amber and Crystal did seem to have actual feelings for Shaggy and Scooby but don't pursue them due to 'long distance relationships never working out'. Amber's disguised form is that of a Golden Retriever wearing a red bandana while her true form is a large, blue reptilian creature with a beak-like mouth. Like Scooby, she is capable of speech but only shows so as she's about to leave, and unlike Scooby, she speaks like a normal human. (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Chiquita: Scooby meets up with Chiquita, Alejo Otero's son's pet Chihuahua, when the gang arrives at Alejo's family hotel. (Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico) * Roxanne: An old girlfriend that Scooby meets again when the gang return to their home town to take a break from mystery solving. In the time apart, she met singer J.C. Chasez's pet bulldog, Rico. ( : ) * Shauna; Scooby fell in love with her when the visited the Grand Sandy Resort. He began spending more time with her, making Shaggy sad and jealous. However, when her owner Kiki Brownstone's husband was the Sea monster, she had to leave him to help Kiki raise bail out money. ( ) Occupation Scooby has joined Shaggy in taking odd jobs, for extra cash, and other times when he's forced to take an actual profession to support himself when Mystery Inc. decide to take a hiatus, and can't slack off as usual. This is a list of them: * Junior detectives-for-hire: Contrary to the above, when the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. ( ) * Actor: Scooby got the role of Sandy Duncan's dog, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. (TNSDMovies: Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Carnival owner: Scooby, along with the rest of the gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Construction worker: He, Shaggy, and Fred took questionable jobs at a construction site. (TSDS: High Rise Hair Raiser) * Freelance journalist: Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Daphne became freelance journalists, forming the second incarnation of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. (TNS&SDS, ) * Gym teacher: He, Shaggy, and Scrappy were hired as gym teachers at Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, or so they believed. (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) * Co-racecar driver. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * Aiport customs: He and worked in customs at an airport during the break-up of Mystery Inc., but were fired when they ate all the confiscated cheese. (Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island) * Detective: He, Shaggy, and Scrappy worked for Shaggy's uncle Fearless Shagaford at the Fearless Detective Agency. (The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour) Additionally, Scooby assisted Shaggy when he was a paper boy, by unloading the delivered papers into his bike's basket. When the gang discovered Shaggy's boss stole his bike chain to work his counterfeiting machine, Shaggy quit, and so did Scooby. (APNSD: A Bicycle Built for Boo!) Notes/trivia * Scooby-Doo was once impersonated by former N'Sync star, J.C. Chasez, in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, A Scooby-Doo Valentine. * He usually says, at least once per episode, "Ruh-roh, Raggy" ("Uh-oh, Shaggy"). * Scooby's voice is similar to that of the earlier character, Astro, from The Jetsons, also voiced by Don Messick. Appearances in other media * Scooby has appeared in Johnny Bravo in the episode 'Twas The Night, voiced by Hadley Kay. * Scooby-Doo appeared twice in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, in the episodes Reap Walking and Keeper of the Reaper, the former was a non-speaking cameo while the latter was voiced by Frank Welker. * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy made a cameo appearance in Looney Tunes: Back In Action complaining to Matthew Lillard (who played Shaggy) about his performance in . * In an episode of Yin Yang Yo! called Slumber Party of Doom, characters resembling Scooby and Shaggy make a cameo. Watching as if Ying Yang Yo! is a show itself, the Shaggy lookalike complains about Yin and Yang stealing their montages, while they run from zombies, with the Scooby lookalike says, "It sucks!" * Scooby-Doo was once impersonated by David Beckham in an animated Scooby-Doo promo from the United Kingdom. * Scooby-Doo appears in the Robot Chicken episode Operation: Rich in Spirit, voiced by Dave Coulier (who previously imitated Scooby's voice in Full House). He is amongst Mystery Inc. members who end up killed by Jason Voorhees except Velma. Seth Green voices him in the episode "Ban on the Fun" when in the segment that parodies the Laff-a-Lympics in the style of the Munich massacre. This time, Scooby did not get killed. * In an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. This episode alludes to The New Scooby-Doo Movies where Batman originally starred in. However with some meddling from Bat-Mite not only were the dynamic duo able to fight unlike in the original appearance, but he also removed Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice allowing them to, for the first time, fight the villains toe to toe. * Scooby and the gang teams up with the Winchesters and Castiel in the Supernatural episode Scoobynatural. * Scooby and the gang are forced to take part in Family Feud in the Teen Titans Go! episode Cartoon Feud. Behind-the-scenes The name "Scooby-Doo" supposedly comes from the last line of the Frank Sinatra song "Strangers In The Night", which CBS' children's programming executive, Fred Silverman, took. However, writer Mark Evanier believes that the name may have come from Randy and the Rainbow's "Denise", where as the "Dooby" part came from the former.Evanier, Mark (June 10, 2002). Shaggy Dog Story". News From ME. Retrieved March 28, 2018. Hanna-Barbera also had an entirely different dog named "Scooby" in their archives from the early 1960's.Takamoto, Iwao (March 30, 2009). Iwao Takamoto: My Life with a Thousand Characters. University of Press Mississippi. Retrieved March 27, 2018. When designing Scooby, Iwao Takamoto learned all the traits of a Great Dane from a colleague who breed them. He then did the complete opposite. Voices of Scooby-Doo Don Messick originated the character's voice patterns, and provided Scooby-Doo's voice in every Scooby-Doo production from 1969 until 1996, when Messick got a stroke and retired. Scott Innes (also the then-voice of Shaggy) voiced Scooby-Doo in four late 1990s/early 2000s direct-to-video films, and Frank Welker (also the voice of Fred) took over beginning with What's New, Scooby-Doo? in 2002. In other languages In Brazil, the actor Orlando Drummond has been the voice of Scooby Doo for over 35 years. * =died Gallery Artwork Scooby.jpg| Original_Scooby_Doo.jpg| Toys Scooby-Doo Wacky Wobbler.jpg|Wacky Wobbler Bobble Head by Funko. Wacky Wobbler (GitD).jpg|Glow-in-dark Wacky Wobbler Bobble Head (San Diego Comic-Con 2006 exclusive) by Funko. Wacky Wobbler Bobble-Bank.jpg|The Mystery Machine Wacky Wobbler Bobble-Bank, w/ Scooby, by Funko. Cena and Scooby Mattel toys.jpg|Action figure 2-pack, w/ John Cena and Scooby by Mattel. Sin Cara and Scooby Mattel toys.jpg|Action figure 2-pack, w/ Sin Cara and Scooby by Mattel. Scooby-Doo Dorbz.jpg|Dorbz by Funko. Scooby Funko Pop!.jpg|Pop! by Funko. Scooby Funko Pop! (metallic).jpg|Pop! (metallic) by Funko. Scooby and Shaggy Funko Pop!.jpg|Pop! combo with Shaggy by Funko. Scooby FTC.jpg|Action figure from Figures Toy Company. See also: LEGO. See also * Biographical account of comic appearances * Biographical account of novel appearances * Biographical account of video game appearances * Categorised gallery * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo and Daphne Blake * Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo Category:Characters